Baby! My Strawberry
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Perubahan gender secara misterius yang dialami dua orang siswa di bawah pengawasannya sebagai wali kelas, membuatnya bermimpi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah terkubur cukup lama di alam bawah sadarnya yang tak pernah ia lirik sedikit pun. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah setiap ia mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang.. yang sangat sesuatu.


Seorang manusia berambut merah muda sepunggung yang diikal di bagian bawah terlihat menghela nafas di dekat jendela kamarnya. Memandangi dedaunan kecokelatan terbang terbawa angin musim gugur yang sejuk. Kejadian aneh yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala, sangat sakit kepala dan sepertinya kepalanya akan pecah jika memikirkannya.

Ini semua berawal dari insiden yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu saat salah seorang muridnya datang menghadapnya dengan lekukan-lekukan tubuh yang berbeda, mengatakan kalau ia terbangun dalam tubuh perempuan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar bisa berubah kembali. Dan beberapa hari lalu ketika muridnya itu datang lagi menghadapnya dengan wajah ceria yang mengatakan kalau ia telah berhasil berubah kembali menjadi laki-laki, ia datang membawa masalah lain yang sama memusingkannya, muridnya yang lain berubah menjadi perempuan pula dalam semalam. Lalu kini, tadi pagi semua masalah sudah terselesaikan, tidak ada lagi anak muridnya yang berubah _gender_ tetapi muridnya yang lain justru menghilang secepat badai yang menyapu Saotome _Gakuen_ semalam. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, ternyata jadi seorang guru itu sangat menyulitkan apalagi menjadi seorang guru di sekolah yang ajaib seperti ini.

Untunglah hari ini masih termasuk ke dalam rangkaian hari libur di Saotome _Gakuen_ sehingga ia masih bisa bermalas-malasan di kamar pribadinya. Oh, oke, itu bukan kamarnya seorang diri, seorang guru lain juga menempati kamar itu, sih. Namun dikarenakan teman sekamarnya itu memiliki semangat mengajar yang sangat tinggi dan kesibukan yang amat sangat padat, ia jadi bisa menikmati kamar itu seakan-akan itu adalah kamar pribadinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang mengelus wajahnya. 'Sepertinya musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat tahun ini,' batinnya berlalu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda. Dan ia jatuh terlelap disana.

* * *

Title: **Baby! My Strawberry**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Fantasy (?), Friendship, ...etc

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.

Summary: Perubahan gender secara misterius yang dialami dua orang siswa di bawah pengawasannya sebagai wali kelas, membuatnya bermimpi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah terkubur cukup lama di alam bawah sadarnya yang tak pernah ia lirik sedikit pun. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah setiap ia mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang.. yang sangat sesuatu. ‖ _Side story of _**How it can beナイトメア****?**_and_ **A Melonbread of Kindness**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kemungkinan besar akan dipenuhi oleh _flashback_.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**Chapter 01: Sleeping.. Sleeping..**

* * *

_ Seperti pagi biasanya, seorang siswa berambut merah muda sebahu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan riang gembira. Bermain dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol, dan menikmati hidupnya yang mumpung masih berada di bangku SMA. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja hari itu, semua berlangsung sama seperti biasanya, hingga waktu berjalan cepat._

_ Hari ini titik tertinggi musim panas sedang berlangsung, membuat pemuda itu lupa kalau matahari akan terbenam lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia sempat mengikuti _afternoon party_ di balkon dekat asrama perempuan tadi dan sedikit berbincang mengenai ujian musik yang akan diadakan bulan Nopember mendatang bersama teman-temannya hingga warna langit berubah menjadi kejinggaan saat ia baru sadar jam berapa saat itu. Dipercepat langkah kakinya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak boleh sampai pada tengah malam karena pintu kamar pasti akan terkunci untuknya jika tengah malam tiba._

_ Dengan makian pelan ia terus berlari melewati gedung sekolahnya yang luar biasa luas. Tinggal sedikit lagi, 'Setelah melewati danau, aku akan sampai di asrama laki-laki,' batinnya sambil melirik jam tangannya. 09.00 malam._

_ Pemuda bernama lengkap Ringo Tsukimiya itu tersenyum lega saat danau sudah terlihat oleh matanya. Itu berarti ia akan sampai sebentar lagi 'kan? Ia memang tidak berniat berhenti di tengah jalan saat itu, sungguh, deh, ia tidak ada niat berhenti, namun seekor kucing hitam bermata biru duduk manis di depannya, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti agar tidak menginjaknya. Oke, salahkan kucing hitam dengan lonceng yang terpita di lehernya, sehingga waktu terbuang cuma-cuma hanya karena Ringo memperhatikan binatang itu dengan sangat terpesona. Kedua mata birunya berbinar-binar melihat kucing manis itu dan dirinya mengalami pergolakan batin._

_"Apakah aku boleh memeliharanya, ya?" ucapnya dengan tangan yang sudah terulur ke arah sang kucing, namun ia cepat-cepat menariknya kembali. Ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak boleh, Ryuuya pasti akan marah." Tapi tangannya kembali terulur. "Tidak apa-apa, deh, nanti 'kan aku bisa nyari alasan." Ia menggeleng lagi. "Tapi nanti kalau aku malah disuruh tidur di luar gimana? Aduh aku bingung~"_

* * *

**_TOK_**

**_TOK_**

**_TOK_**

_ Dengan malas seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terketuk dari luar. Masih setengah tidur, ia buka pintunya. Tidak ada siapa pun disana membuatnya agak kesal karena merasa diisengin oleh murid lain. Ia hampir saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali tidur saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti eongan kucing dan ia menunduk untuk mencari tahu suara apa itu._

**_MEONG_**

_ Ia, Ryuuya Hyuga, mundur selangkah melihat apa yang ada disana. Seekor kucing hitam berpita merah dengan lonceng duduk manis disana dan masih mengeong-ngeong tidak jelas apa maksudnya. "Siapa yang taruh dia dis-"_

_ "_Ne~ _Ryuuya!" ucap seorang manusia berambut merah muda muncul dari balik dinding sambil tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus lembut kepala kucing itu. "Dia imut, ya?! Aku menemukannya di dekat danau tadi."_

_ "Oh.." Ryuuya berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar dari dalam meninggalkan Ringo yang hanya bisa menatap sang pintu dengan mata yang terkejap sebelum sesaat kemudian baru menyadari apa yang terjadi dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi. "Ryuuya! Hei, buka pintunya, dong!"_

_ Wajah Ryuuya muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. "Apa?" tanyanya malas._

_ "Aku mau masuk. Ini 'kan udah malam, masa' aku tidur di luar~" ucap Ringo masih membawa kucing kecil itu di dalam pelukannya._

_ "Kalau kau masih membawa kucing itu, lebih baik kau tidur di luar sana."_

_ "Eh!?" Cemberut mulai menghiasi wajah Ringo. "_Hidoi." [1]

_ "Oh?"_

_ "Jangan cuma 'oh'!" ucap Ringo kesal yang sejurus kemudian menampilkan wajah memelas dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Boleh, ya, Ryuuya~"_

_ Ryuuya memijat dahinya. Sial! Ia paling lemah dengan _puppy eyes_ yang dimiliki teman sekamarnya itu, kenapa dia mesti mengeluarkannya di saat seperti ini, sih._

_ "Ryuuya, boleh memelihara kucing ini 'kan~?" Ringo masih berada dalam _modepuppy eyes_-nya._

_ Helaan nafas terbebas diantara bibir Ryuuya. "Ya, tapi nanti kau yang bertanggung jawab mengurusnya," jawabnya pelan. Oh, oke. Sepertinya Ryuuya sudah menyerah._

_ "_Yokatta!" [2]

* * *

_ Pagi rasanya datang terlalu cepat pada Ryuuya yang baru saja membuka matanya. Diliriknya jam _weaker_ yang meliriknya balik dalam angka 07.00 pagi. "Hei, Ringo, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya tak terbalas. Tumben sekali laki-laki yang bercita-cita menjadi idola itu kesiangan. "Woi, sudah siang tahu."_

_ Gumaman "Iya" terdengar dan Ryuuya yakin sekali kalau ia merasa tidak mengenal suara barusan. Tunggu! Tadi itu suara perempuan 'kan? Kenapa bisa? Bukannya hanya ada ia dan Ringgo di kamar itu, oke ditambah kucing yang terus mengeong di dekat jendela kamar mereka? Bagaimana bisa ada suara perempuan di kamar yang berisikan dua orang laki-laki? Ia tahu kalau Ringgo memang manis seperti perempuan, tapi 'kan tetap saja suaranya tetap saja suara laki-laki._

_ "Sekarang jam berapa, Ryuuya?" suara perempuan itu bertanya menyebabkan siswa kelas S tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata.._

_ "Ri-Ringgo!?" teriak Ryuuya kaget. Keringat menetes dari dahinya. Itu, di depannya beneran teman sekamarnya 'kah? Ringgo yang cowok itu? Lalu kenapa malah ada perempuan berambut merah muda panjang nan mengembang yang mengucek mata di atas ranjang di depannya?_

_ "Kenapa, sih, kamu teriak-teriak segala?"_

_ Ryuuya menelan ludah. "Kau berubah jadi perempuan," ujarnya sambil menunjuk perempuan cantik di depannya –coret yang barusan, perempuan di depannya tidak cantik karena ia sebenarnya laki-laki. Tapi.._

_ Perempuan tersebut tertawa. "Tidak mungkinlah. Aku 'kan laki-laki, walaupun bernama Ringo," ucapnya tak percaya. Memang, sih, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau namanya terlalu feminim untuk laki-laki, tetapi ia 'kan laki-laki._

_ "Aku serius, bodoh!"_

_ Pelan-pelan Ringo yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya berdiri dan bercermin di depan kaca sebesar dirinya._

**1 menit..**

**2 menit..**

**3 menit..**

**…**

_ "KYA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba histeris. Dielusnya rambut merah mudanya yang tiba-tiba memanjang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya, tank top putih tipis dan celana jeans pendek di atas lutut yang benar-benar memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya secara nyata dan jelas. Lalu apa ini? Dadanya tiba-tiba tumbuh membesar. Apakah ia juga perlu mengecek bagian bawahnya juga? Ia terdiam syok kehilangan kata-kata dan tiba-tiba merosot jatuh ke lantai. Helaian merah mudanya jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan beberapa helai lainnya menabrak lantai kayu kamarnya. "Ryuuya, bagaimana ini~?" tanyanya gemetar. Ia sudah menangis sesenggukan. "Kenapa- Bagaimana aku bisa berubah jadi kayak gini, sih?"_

* * *

**つづく **

* * *

**メモ✰**

[1] Hidoi = Kejam

[2] Yokatta = Untunglah


End file.
